


Canon With A TINY Difference

by EndMyEternalSuffering



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gray is done with life, M/M, Natsu is a dragon mum, Natsu is a little shit, dragon lore, mlm, welcome to motherhood, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-05 09:01:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21205679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndMyEternalSuffering/pseuds/EndMyEternalSuffering
Summary: While on a mission with his team, Natsu smells something somewhat like Igneel. Running off from his team, she chases the scent, only to be met with something that changes everything.





	Canon With A TINY Difference

**Author's Note:**

> Big thank you to certain people from LGBTales for helping me develop this story, and a big BIG thank you to my beta reader and friend CeruleanShockwave! Here is a link to her profile because I don't know how to do the fancy stuff: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeruleanShockwave/pseuds/CeruleanShockwave

“On your left!” A barrage of swords shot forward in a bright light, leaving the target incapacitated. 

A relieved sigh rang out, “Thank you Erza!” Lucy shouted at the redhead, who only nodded in a stoic acknowledgement. 

Erza looked to Natsu as his fire died down to a mere ember. “I think that's the last one over here. You and Gray go ahead while Lucy and I stay back. We have to tie them up for the rune knights.”

Natsu merely gave a mock salute as his eyes shone with an adrenaline induced glee. “C’mon Happy! We gotta get there before Ice Princess does!” he shouted,  and  took off.

Gray, having heard the comment, gave in to his childish rivalry. 

“Not if I get there first Flame for Brains!”

The three - Natsu, Gray and Happy - ran off, but Gray and Happy, too absorbed in the race, didn’t notice Natsu skidding to a halt. As his eyes scanned the area, Natsu took a generous sniff of the air. There seemed to be a familiar scent, but the recognition of what it reminded him of was so worn down. The scent of ash and pine wood, and an indistinguishable smell brought a sense of nostalgia. 

As the memories came back to him, he realized what he recognized from it. Following the scent, memories once buried resurfaced. Him and Igneel flying on a sunny day, relaxing without a care in the world. Natsu falling asleep on his dragon fathers warm scales to fend off the cold night air. It smelt like Igneel

With a new determination, Natsu ran faster to the source of the scent. The dragonslayers heart pounded in his ears, playing to a beat of excitement and reminiscence. With this scent, it was like all his worries fade away. Like he was still that little boy soaring the skies with his father. 

Like he was back home. 

Lost in thoughts and memories, time seemed to speed up. Finally coming to a halt in front of a small bush, Natsu gasped for oxygen, lungs taking it in greedily yet rejecting it. Once his lungs weren’t on the verge of collapsing, the dragonslayer looked around the bush. The scent was strongest here, no doubt about it. 

As he slowly reached into the thick foliage, Natsu cussed as his hand caught a thorn. He pushed his hand in further. Even though whatever it was smelt like Igneel, it certainly wasn't him. As his hands finally broke the leaf barrier, Natsu’s flesh came into contact with a smooth surface. With a newfound gentleness, Natsu reached his other hand to what seemed to be the other side of the object.

Natsu slowly picked up the object and brought it out of the dense shrub. Once its surface finally broke through the leaves, his breath caught in his throat. 

Sat there in his hands was a sleek, blood red dragon egg. Little cracks were already spread across its sleek surface. Warmth leaked through the thin yet sturdy shell, letting its holder know that there  was  life inside.

“Woah..” Natsu breathed out in an airy whisper,  voice wavering with overwhelming emotions . His eyes shone in excitement at the fragile object cradled in his hands. “They’re not all gone after all.” He spoke in awe.

The dragonslayer slowly inched down onto his knees. As he brought the egg close to his chest, he let his magic flare up. 

The fire mage ’ s heat slowly melded with the egg, sharing its warmth. Flames licked around  Natsu and the tiny bundle of life. The cracks that were already there grew larger, small noises escaping from the inside. The y grew in size faster and faster, spanning out like veins. Finally, a tiny head poked through, breaking part of the eggshell off. 

Small golden eyes peered around innocently, until they met the fire mages. The tiny creature chirped happily as the still resonating warmth.

Natsu’s eyes grew wide. He could not believe what he was seeing. Tears welled up in his eyes as he looked at the tiny hatchling. Even though he hadn’t found Igneel yet, this made up for it. Made up for all the times he was called a liar and delusional for being raised by a nearly extinct creature.

A bright smile broke out on Natsu’s face, and pure joy was the only thing that could be seen.

The small dragon grew more brave and pecked at the eggshell sloppily. Once it finally broke free, the hatchling look at Natsu, tilting its head in question. It let out a little chirp, and from Natsu’s knowledge on the language of dragons, it sounded  strangely  like the noise a hatchling used for its Mother.


End file.
